El fantasma de Takano-san
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Un mes despues de la muerte de Takano Masamune, Ritsu no sabe como vivir... No quiere comer, no duerme, no va al trabajo... lo ultimo que le espera es hacer el mensaje al mar... ¿Funcionara? [One-shot] [TakanoxRitsu]


**Advertencia: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi es totalmente de Shungiku Nakamura, incluyendo sus personajes.** **Advertencia II: Este fic es Yaoi, BL o relaciones entre chicos así que si no te gusta ahorraré tus burlas.** **Advertencia III: Este fic también lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad ahí también lo subí.**

 **Parte 1/2: Él recuerdo de Takano**

 _-Onodera... te amo-dijo el hombre peli negro antes de dar su último respiro._

-¿Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de Takano-san... Por que, Por que no pude decirle un te amo antes de que muera por que?- pensó él joven de ojos avellanas.

-¡Takano-san!-grito fuerte el joven peli castaño mientras que estaba tirados en el suelo y no dejaba de llorar -¡te amo... TE AMO!- no dejaba de gritar el pelo castaño mientras que lloraba.

Un mes después

¿Qué hago? Nada; ¿Trabajo? No; ¿Tengo novia? No; ¿Extraño a alguien? Si.

-Bien empecemos desde un inicio-dijo una voz femenina.

-sólo se que no puedo vivir sin esa persona especial... simplemente no puedo-dijo el joven castaño recostado en un sofá.

-entiendo pero eso es sólo un sentimiento de añoranza, esa persona no quisiera que estés así de triste así que te recomiendo como psicologa que vuelvas a trabajar para olvidar a esa persona-dijo la mujer peli negra sería.

-entiendo-dijo el joven de ojos verdes sentándose en el sofá con la mirada baja.

-bien eso es todo por hoy, hemos avanzado muchísimo-dijo sonriendo la chica de ojos azules.

Esta es ahora mi rutina no hago nada y sólo me quedo recostado en mi cama esperando a que sea la hora de ir a mi psicólogo, pero no puedo olvidarlo, extraño a Masamune.

Cuando en eso apareció un hombre enfrente del joven de pelo castaño sonriendo, ese joven tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos uno rojo y el otro azul.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el joven mirando atónito a ese hombre.

-¿Quien yo? no importa estoy aquí para darte una forma de ver a Tákano Masamune-dijo el extraño hombre sonriendo.

-dímelo por favor-dijo llorando el joven de pelo castaño.

-solamente ve al mar y tira una botella con un mensaje que diga tu deseo, hazlo cada día al caer el alba y eso repitelo por una semana-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo el hombre de ojos verdes corriendo lo antes posible a su departamento puesto que allí tenía lo necesario para el «Mensaje al Mar»

Unas horas más tarde, el joven de orbes verdes se encontraba en las orillas del mar más cercano.

-Botella que allí vas, a navegar sin más, encuentra mi deseo en el ancho mar, pues en mi corazón aún no está... cumplido mi deseo-dijo el joven de pelo castaño.

Ritsu continuo haciendo lo mismo por tres semanas pero a pesar de que el jamás perdió su fuera fé, en que a su amado volvería a ver... Pero cada vez más le costaba más, creer en el mensaje del mar.

-me... doy por vencido-dijo el hombre de pelo castaño callendo al suelo y llorando sin para

-sería grandioso que volveríamos a estar juntos en otra vida-se escuchó la voz del peli negro

-Tákano-dijo el joven de ojos verdes levantando rápido la mirada y mirando hacia donde estaba la voz de su amado cuando en eso sintió un cálido abrazo.

-Tu no sufras por mi Ritsu sigo aquí, en tu corazón siempre no me fui, algún día tu y yo nos volveremos a ver y entonces estaremos juntos como siempre debió ser-dijo el ojo cafe sonriendo y derramando una lágrima sobre el hombro de su amado chico y desapareciendo

El joven peli castaño sonrió mientras que caían unas lágrimas al saber que volverá a ver en algún futuro a su querido y amado «Sempai»

Un mes despues

-ten Tákano descansa bien-dijo sonriendo el peli castaño dejando unas rosas rojas en la tumba de su amado peli negro.

Tákano Masamune R.I.P. amado por sus grandes compañeros de editorial «jamas te olvidaremos»

Onodera Ritsu R.I.P. amado hijo, esposo, padre y compañero

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo el joven de pelo castaño en un lugar completamente oscuro

-mi Ritsu-dijo sonriendo el peli negro apareciendo detrás del peli castaño-Tákbkhddano-dijo el chico de ojos verdes corriendo hacia su amado chico de ojos cafés y abrazando fuertemente

 **Así, Tákano volvió a estar con Ritsu, volvieron a tener sexo como tanto lo esperaba el peli negro y fueron felices denuevo... Fin.** **Ok no jajaja bien mi primer Fic ya ok espero que les guste**


End file.
